Brack the Moraler
Brack the Moraler (士官にブラック) is a character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot generals who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as end boss character only in Chapter 5. Role in Game Aruto Arc Brack the Moraler is only appears in Chapter 5 (Vengeance before virtue) working as the morale ruler to controls the entire riots with various ways to invade the cities or defending their own. Brack himself was planned to raid the coalition's camps without losses even fighting against Aruto and Kiraha in the battlefield. Unfortunately for his army during the preparation to strike the enemy camp, Brack's entire army are wiped out and causing a massive loss from the girl's Stardust Explosion (pretending as falling shooting star hits the ground). While his morale was dramatically reduced from a massive losses, Aruto, Kiraha and the Coalition army are start to take Brack down. Once the player reaches Brack, it proceeds a boss fight and starts a battle great morale boost. At the end, Brack the Moraler was defeated and killed by the player; ending his Morale ruler for good and eventually he dies and dissipates into thin air. Character Information Appearance Personality Quotes *"I'm Brack the Moraler and I shall teach you a meaning of riot war!" *"You are my opponent!" *"You're alone? Ah to be young and foolish again...!" *"Do you have a chance to defeat me? I don't think so!" (as his HP is 50%) *"I'm the Morale ruler, I cannot die just yet!" (as his HP is 25%) *"Is this how I'm to meet my end..." (as boss defeated) Gameplay Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform counters, aerial charge chains or burst attacks. Ground Moveset : A step forward as he slashes outward, causes flinching. , : Jumps in the air with sword up, knocking the player into the air. Then followed up with meteor slash to the ground that spiral launch away when bounce. , , : Rushes forward with an outward killing-like slash that stuns player. , , , : Swings sword in an arch over his head. , , , : An outward slash, inward one, then a wide slash to the right. Ends with stab attack. Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : Jump, then swipe with sword, then followed by a 2 or 3 air combo slash. , , , , : A aerial arch slash (Chaos Difficulty only). Skill Attacks Attack Empowerment: Brack shouting in a red spirit to temporally increases the attack power by 25% for last 15 seconds. While low health increases the attack power by 50% for last 30 seconds. In Chaos difficulty regardless of his health, triples the attack power for last 30 seconds. Defense Empowerment: Brack shouting in a green spirit to temporally increases the defense power by 25% for last 15 seconds. While low health increases the defense power by 50% for last 30 seconds. In Chaos difficulty regardless of his health, triples the defense power for last 30 seconds. Both Attack Empowerment and Defense Empowerment are can be use one at a time and the cooldown time is 80 seconds before he using. Morale Empowerment: Brack shouting in a orange spirit to temporally rising their morale up to max for last 30 seconds. Other enemies will double their stats and attack the player almost relentless. The cooldown is 80 seconds before using his skill. Despair Empowerment': Brack shouting in a dark spirit to temporally triples his stats (excluding HP) for last 60 seconds. This skill is similar to akin of playable characters' Burst Modes and will trigger when Brack's HP is below 25%. Super Attack : A series of swooping slashes, ended with Brack kneeling and swinging his sword outward left-handed. However, unlike Musou Attack variant, it also has no invincibility, hence being easy to interrupt from Burst Attacks or sometimes Deadlock. Strategy Much like the enemy officer, fighting against Brack fairly easy even your character is LV50 or higher. However, he is tougher than the earlier Chapter Bosses due to his higher HP if on Hard or Chaos Difficulties. Despite uses his regular attacks, Brack uses his buff skills to boost his stats during the fight. As fighting Brack, there are multiple choices: *Using the same tactics like against other enemy officers with Air Combos. *Playing as other characters in Free Mode, use the air combo juggling method on Brack. Keep these tactics up until he defeated. Trivia *Brack is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. *All enemy officers and bosses are the weakest point is Air Combo attacks and Aerial Charge Attacks which inflicts heavy damage than the player's grounded attacks even on higher difficulties. Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses